One for All
by CheonsaKyu
Summary: Izuku memiliki kekuatan yang istimewa, di mana ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. One for All. Namun ketika ia sudah tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menggunakannya lagi, seseorang meminta pertolongan pada Izuku, dan ia tak bisa menolaknya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One for All**

 **Character:** Izuku Midoriya, Shouto Todoroki, Ochako Uraraka, Katsuki Bakugou, and other.

 **Disc:** My Hero Academia beserta semua karakternya adalah milik Om Kouhei Horikoshi, yang saya punya hanya FF-nya.

 **Genre:** Friendship, Drama, Hurt-Comfort.

 **Rated:** K+

 **Warning:** Alur cepat, Typo, AU, OOC.

 **HAPPY READING!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang netra sewarna jamrud itu sayu, menatap datar layar pada televisi. Pandangannya dingin—nyaris kosong. Entah ke mana pikirannya beranjak meninggalkan raga, menyisakan seonggok tubuh yang seolah mati meski masih bernapas.

Di depan sana, di dalam layar itu tampak sosok serupa dirinya—memang dirinya, dalam sebuah berita yang dikemas penuh pujian dan sanjungan. Ia tak menghitung sudah berapa kali ia melihat sosoknya sendiri di sana, padahal ia jelas ingat sebelum ini dirinya hanya seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang tak dikenal, hidup tenang seorang diri sejak sang ibu meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

Semua berawal ketika dirinya menolong seseorang. Gadis muda yang belakangan diketahuinya ternyata adalah anak dari salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di negaranya. Dari situ, pemberitaan tentang dirinya mulai meluas, jauh lebih cepat dari kabar yang dibawa oleh burung-burung.

"Begadang lagi, Deku-kun? Dan lagi-lagi kau tidak habiskan makan malammu."

Suara seseorang yang sarat akan kekhawatiran menarik pemuda itu dari lamunan. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita menghampirinya. Tetangga yang tinggal di sebelah rumah sekaligus orang yang paling peduli padanya, terlebih sejak kepergian Inko Midoriya.

Izuku menanggapi suara itu dengan gelengan singkat, lantas mulai hanyut dalam dunianya kembali. Namun layar TV yang tiba-tiba dimatikan membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau kembali terfokus pada sosok yang mengajaknya bicara, wanita muda yang kini menatapnya dengan sepasang lengan terlipat di depan dada.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lihat-lihat lagi berita seperti itu. Kondisimu bisa makin memburuk!" omelnya kemudian.

"Ahhahah … _gomenne_ , Uraraka-san," balas Izuku dengan cengiran kecil di wajah kusutnya.

"Aku bawakan makan siang. Kali ini pastikan kau memakannya sampai habis, aku mengawasimu!" kata wanita muda itu sembari kedua tangannya sibuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang tak habis di meja, kemudian meletakkan bawaannya di sana.

"Oh, dan kurasa kau harus mulai biasakan tak memanggilku begitu lagi, Deku-kun. Sebentar lagi margaku akan berganti, kau tahu itu bukan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, haruskah aku mulai memanggilmu Nyonya Bakugou—aduh!" Izuku mendengus, mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dicatuk dengan sendok sayur oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak perlu begitu juga! Belum menikah, lho. Belum!" Ia kembali mengomel. "Panggil saja nama belakangku."

"Tapi segera, 'kan? Kudoakan hubunganmu dengan Bakugou-san lancar."

Mendengar itu, lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak yakin akan selancar itu. Sampai sekarang pun aku sendiri masih sedikit kesulitan menghadapi Katsuki yang mudah sekali naik darah itu, kautahu?"

"Tapi kulihat dia orang yang baik." Izuku kembali menanggapi, ia ingat pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan pria tunangan anak perempuan keluarga Uraraka itu. Kebetulan mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama.

"Umn, dia baik. Sangat baik. Dan lebih dari apa pun, aku tahu dia akan selalu melindungiku, apa pun yang terjadi."

Izuku turut menarik segaris senyum ketika mendapati lawan bicaranya tersenyum malu-malu, raut bahagia tampak jelas di wajah manisnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Pemuda itu mulai menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuknya ketika makanan telah tersaji rapi di atas meja. Di hadapannya duduk Ochako Uraraka, anak perempuan tetangga yang beda usia sekitar tujuh tahun darinya dan ia tahu sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Di menit-menit selanjutnya, ia menikmati makan siangnya dalam diam, sementara Ochako yang duduk di hadapannya ternyata benar-benar mengawasi kegiatan pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam. Sedikit banyak membuat Izuku merinding, ia merasa beberapa bagian tubuhnya akan remuk jika ia tak menghabiskan nasi di mangkuknya.

"Maaf ya, Uraraka-san. Sejak ibuku meninggal, aku selalu merepotkan kalian." Izuku setengah menggumam, tiba-tiba kembali merasa tak enak hati.

Nyatanya Izuku cukup sadar diri bahwa ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan keluarga yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya itu, meski mereka selalu berkata bahwa mereka tak keberatan dan sudah menganggap Izuku seperti anggota keluarga mereka sendiri. Padahal Izuku cukup tahu bahwa kondisi ekonomi keluarga itu termasuk pas-pasan.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Aku sudah bosan menjelaskan padamu kalau kami sama sekali tak menganggapmu sebagai beban. Berhentilah merasa tak enak hati, Deku-kun." Tampaknya Ochako mulai berniat melanjutkan kembali omelannya. "Lagipula kau itu hanya bocah yang baru kemarin lulus SMP. Mana mungkin kami membiarkanmu begitu saja!"

"Begini-begini sekarang uangku banyak lho." Izuku setengah bercanda.

"Apa gunanya banyak uang kalau kau tampak seperti orang yang mau mati saja dari hari ke hari?"

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ochako membuat Izuku bungkam. Menyadari ia telah salah bicara, wanita muda itu berniat segera berusaha menghibur pemuda di hadapannya, tetapi belum sempat ia bicara, Izuku lebih dulu bersuara.

"Uraraka-san … aku memikirkan ini selama berhari-hari …," Izuku menjeda ucapannya sejenak, "dan aku sudah putuskan."

Ochako kini menatap lawan bicaranya dengan raut serius. "Apa itu, jika aku boleh tahu?"

Izuku menghela napas. Ia mengangkat wajah, menatap lurus ke mata lawan bicaranya dengan secercah keyakinan yang tampak jelas dalam pantulan sepasang netra hijau jernih.

"Aku akan berhenti bekerja di rumah sakit itu …," kata Izuku setelah beberapa lama berdiam. "Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan _seluruh_ _kosei_ -ku untuk mereka yang kuanggap sungguh membutuhkannya. Dengan begitu … setidaknya aku bisa menghilangkan semua penyesalan yang terus menghantuiku sampai sekarang."

Pandangan Ochako menjadi kian tajam. Ia menangkap sesuatu yang janggal dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kata-katamu terdengar seperti kau berencana untuk mati, Deku-kun."

"Memang itu rencanaku."

#

Izuku diberkahi dengan sebuah _kosei_ yang istimewa. Sejak kecil, ketika Inko Midoriya masih hidup, ibunya itu selalu melarang Izuku menggunakan _kosei_ -nya. Jangankan menggunakan, Izuku bertanya perihal apa sebenarnya kekuatan yang ia miliki saja, sang ibu nyaris tak pernah memberikannya jawaban yang pasti. Ia hanya akan menjawab "suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya" setiap kali Izuku bertanya.

Hal itu bahkan sempat membuat Izuku merasa dikucilkan karena anak-anak sebayanya menganggap dirinya adalah anak aneh yang tidak memiliki kekuatan. Nyatanya, meski Inko selalu berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Izuku memiliki _kosei_ yang hebat, Izuku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa kekuatannya itu.

Belakang hari, barulah tanpa sengaja ia mengetahui _kosei_ yang sesungguhnya ia miliki dalam sebuah kejadian tak terduga.

Tepat di hari kelulusannya, ia menyaksikan sebuah kecelakaan. Tabrak lari yang tersangkanya meninggalkan sang korban sekarat di tengah jalan. Dalam panik, Izuku yang kebetulan berposisi dekat dengan lokasi kejadian tanpa pikir panjang memeluk tubuh sekarat itu, mencoba memanggil orang-orang yang melintas untuk menolongnya.

"Siapa pun! Tolong! Nona ini akan mati jika tidak segera mendapat pertolongan!" pekiknya di jalan yang ramai itu.

Izuku takut. Sungguh takut. Bayangan kematian sang ibu menghantui kepalanya. Ia selalu takut pada kematian sejak menyaksikan sendiri Inko yang meninggal tepat di depan matanya, tanpa ia bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Bertahanlah, kumohon. Jangan mati," bisiknya pada gadis sekarat dalam pelukannya. Ia nyaris menangis.

Dan itulah awal ia mengetahui kekuatan yang sesungguhnya ia miliki. Ketika secara tak sengaja ia mengaktifkan _kosei_ -nya dan membuat gadis yang tadinya telah berada di ambang kematian itu tiba-tiba kembali seperti sediakala tanpa sedikit pun luka di tubuhnya. Hanya menyisakan darah yang sebelumnya telah mengotori pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Kemudian Izuku mengetahui, bahwa _kosei_ miliknya mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan. Ia menyebutnya _One for All_ , di mana dari penjelasan Dokter yang didengarnya, kemampuannya itu dapat menyembuhkan penyakit apa pun dengan perantara sebuah pelukan.

Sakit separah apa pun, bahkan seseorang yang telah berada di ambang kematian, Izuku dapat menyembuhkannya. Namun timbal balik dari kekuatan yang besar itu adalah suatu risiko yang besar pula, di mana setiap kali Izuku menyembuhkan sesuatu atau seseorang, ia akan kehilangan 5% dari sisa hidupnya.

Satu untuk semua.

Berbagi nyawa.

Kini Izuku mengerti mengapa ibunya selalu melarang ia menggunakan kekuatan itu. Ia juga baru sadar alasan Inko selalu melarangnya untuk terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Ia bahkan ingat wanita itu pernah menangis dan memarahinya habis-habisan karena ia mencoba menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing yang nyaris mati di jalanan, dan membawanya pulang dalam pelukan.

Izuku menyesal pernah menganggap ibunya jahat karena kejadian itu.

Belakang hari, tanpa diduga, orang-orang mulai mencari keberadaan Izuku. Gadis yang sebelumnya ia tolong ternyata adalah anak perempuan dari salah satu menteri yang sedang menjabat saat ini. Pemberitaan tentang aksi heroiknya mulai menjadi pembicaraan yang hangat dan tersebar-luas dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya sebuah Rumah Sakit menawarkan kontrak kerjasama dengan Izuku.

Dalam pekerjaannya, Izuku hanya perlu menyembuhkan pasien yang datang untuk menerima pelukannya. Awalnya Izuku sama sekali tak merasa keberatan dengan hal ini, dalam kontrak juga telah disepakati bahwa Izuku akan dipensiunkan jika telah menyembuhkan 10 orang sebab ia sendiri hanya memiliki kesempatan sebanyak 20 kali untuk mengaktifkan _kosei-_ nya itu. Dan Izuku mendapatkan upah yang sangat lebih dari kata cukup atas pekerjaannya.

Upah yang ia dapatkan itu bahkan mungkin cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya hingga lulus kuliah—meski nyatanya Izuku ragu ia akan bertahan hidup selama itu. Ia sendiri tak pernah tahu berapa lama lagi sisa umurnya.

Namun semakin lama, Izuku merasakan bahwa sesungguhnya yang ia lakukan adalah salah. Ia mulai tersadar bahwa dirinya hanya dijadikan semacam alat oleh Rumah Sakit untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang yang mampu membayar sangat mahal. Sementara di depan matanya, berkali-kali ia melihat orang-orang yang menemui kematian tanpa bisa menolong mereka.

"Jangan lakukan apa pun yang menyalahi kontrakmu, Midoriya-san. Kau hanya boleh menyembuhkan pasien yang seharusnya kausembuhkan. Jangan libatkan emosi dalam pekerjaanmu atau kau akan membuat masalah!"

Itu kalimat yang ia dapatkan ketika dirinya memprotes larangan dari pihak Rumah Sakit untuk menyembuhkan seorang anak kecil yang meninggal karena gagal jantung.

 _Ini salahmu! Banyak orang yang sesungguhnya lebih membutuhkanmu tapi tidak kautolong. Sementara orang-orang berduit banyak di luar sana mendapatkan pertolonganmu bahkan untuk penyakit yang sepele! Kau bahkan gagal menggunakan kekuatanmu ini untuk menyelamatkan ibumu sendiri!_

Suatu bisikan yang sarat akan rasa bersalah mulai menghantui Izuku. Menghancurkan mentalnya perlahan-lahan hingga semakin lama ia mulai menderita depresi yang mengerikan. Ia tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, membuat kondisi kejiwaannya memburuk dari hari ke hari. Hingga kemudian akhirnya, di puncak dari penyesalannya itu, Izuku menentukan pilihan.

Melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Yang sejak awal ia lakukan.

Menolong orang yang menurutnya pantas ia tolong, tanpa imbalan.

Dan kini ia berdiri di depan sekumpulan anak-anak kecil yang telah lama mendiami rumah sakit. Anak-anak itu menyambut bahagia kedatangan Izuku tanpa mengetahui apa pun. Yang mereka tahu, Izuku hanyalah seorang kakak baik hati yang berkunjung untuk menemani mereka bermain.

Izuku menyapa mereka dengan seulas senyum hangat di wajah, dan sebuah papan yang dihias warna-warni bertuliskan dua kata.

 _Free Hug._

#

"Kau gila, Deku. Tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanmu dan melakukan hal seperti ini. Dasar sinting!"

Izuku hanya bisa meringis menanggapi ucapan Katsuki, tunangan Ochako yang secara kebetulan bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya. Seorang calon dokter yang sedang kerja magang.

Sesungguhnya Izuku sedikit heran memikirkan mengapa Katsuki memilih profesi ini ketika ia tahu _kosei_ yang dimiliki pria muda itu sungguh bertolak belakang dengan aktivitas kerjanya—ledakan. Rasanya akan lebih cocok jika pria muda itu bekerja sebagai seorang _hero_ , atau bergabung dalam pasukan militer.

Dalam hati Izuku hanya bisa mengelus dada mendapati seorang dokter dengan rangkaian kalimat _sehalus_ itu. Ia hanya berharap Katsuki tidak meledakkan atau membuat pasiennya terkena serangan jantung karena kalimat _manis_ nya itu jika suatu saat ia sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang dokter.

"Dengan begini setidaknya aku mendapat dua keuntungan. Aku bisa menolong orang-orang yang seharusnya kutolong, sekaligus menyembuhkan mentalku sendiri. Bukankah ini bagus, Bakugou-san?" jawab Izuku seadanya. Ia memang tak menyangkal, setelah semua yang ia lakukan hari ini, perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan.

Katsuki mengedikkan bahunya, tampak tak begitu peduli. "Jadi, berapa banyak sisanya?"

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Izuku untuk bisa memahami pertanyaan itu, hingga ketika akhirnya ia menangkap maksudnya, seulas senyum tanpa dosa melebar di wajah pemuda itu.

"Jika aku tidak salah menghitung, mungkin …," Izuku menjeda sejenak, "sekitar sepuluh persen?"

Jduagh!

Izuku gagal menghindar ketika di detik selanjutnya kepalan tangan Katsuki telah menghantam kepalanya hingga ia sontak berjongkok, mengusapi kepalanya yang kini berdenyut nyeri.

"Ba-bakugou-san?!"

"Kau ini memang idiot sejati!" sembur Katsuki, sama sekali tak merasa berdosa atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Setidaknya Izuku harus bersyukur Katsuki tidak menggunakan _kosei_ -nya ketika menghantam kepalanya barusan. Izuku bahkan tak berani membayangkan jika itu benar terjadi.

" _Sumimasen_. Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian …." Sebuah suara menghentikan keributan di antara Izuku dan Katsuki. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan warna rambut seputih salju tampak melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Kau … Izuku Midoriya-san, 'kan? Bolehkah aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" kata wanita itu lagi.

Izuku dan Katsuki saling pandang sejenak. Mendengus malas, Katsuki akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauh dan membiarkan mereka bicara.

"Kubunuh kau jika melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi, bocah sialan!" pesannya sebelum melenggang pergi.

Dalam hati, lagi-lagi Izuku hanya bisa mengeluh pasrah.

 _Kalau begitu, apa pun yang kulakukan, pada akhirnya aku hanya akan mati juga, Bakugou-san …._

Beberapa saat kemudian, Izuku teringat sosok yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia memberikan seluruh atensinya pada wanita itu kini, membiarkannya memperkenalkan diri dan menyampaikan maksud serta tujuannya.

"Sebelumnya aku datang kemari dan mencoba menemuimu, tapi kudengar kau sudah berhenti bekerja," ujar wanita yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Rei Todoroki itu. "Aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu, Midoriya-san."

Izuku tahu ia seharusnya tak perlu lagi merasa terkejut akan hal seperti ini. Jelas sekali semua orang yang ingin menemuinya memiliki tujuan yang sama.

"Ma-maafkan saya, tapi saya sudah—"

"Kumohon. Aku akan melakukan apa pun!"

Izuku terdiam ketika wanita itu merendahkan tubuhnya, memohon. Dengan gelagapan ia berusaha menghentikannya.

"Aku akan lakukan apa pun, tapi kumohon sembuhkan anakku …."

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Bukannya lanjutin Wishes, ku malah nulis ini. Nyahhah. FF satu itu kulanjutin nanti deh. :3**_

 _ **Ini FF berchapter pertamaku untuk fandom BnHA. Sepertinya tidak akan panjang, cuma sekitar 4-5 chapter.**_

 _ **Oh, dan sedikit info, Izuku dan Shouto tetap di usia mereka yang biasanya di sini. 15-16 tahun, sisanya menyesuaikan kebutuhan cerita. Mohon dimaklumi yak. :3**_

 _ **Aku pribadi merasa chapter pertama ini agak membosankan dan lebih banyak narasinya ketimbang dialog cerita, tapi kuharap hal itu tidak membuat kalian berhenti untuk membaca bagian selanjutnya. Hehe.**_

 _ **Chapter kedua akan kupublish besok.**_

 _ **Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca.**_

 _ **Best regards, Sakyu.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku Midoriya sudah membulatkan tekad, ia akan menggunakan semua kesempatan yang ia miliki untuk menolong orang lain, kemudian menghabiskan hidup yang tenang dengan sepuluh persen usianya yang tersisa, sembari mencoba membalas budi kepada keluarga kecil yang telah banyak membantunya itu sebelum ia mati.

Itu niat awalnya.

Namun kini, ia tengah berdiri diam di depan sebuah pintu kamar, di kediaman yang hanya dihuni oleh Rei Todoroki dan seorang putranya. Ia gagal menolak permintaan wanita yang memohon pertolongannya itu. Melihat seorang ibu yang menangis begitu menyedihkan seperti itu membuat Izuku teringat pada mendiang ibunya. Ia percaya sang ibu akan melakukan hal yang sama untuknya jika berada di posisi itu, membuat Izuku tak sampai hati untuk menolak.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menolong, dengan mengorbankan kesempatan terakhir _kosei_ -nya—hal yang tak diketahui oleh Rei. Izuku hanya menolong, ia menolak untuk diberikan imbalan, toh tak akan ada gunanya lagi untuknya setelah ini. Namun karena wanita itu memaksa, Izuku akhirnya menerima imbalan yang diberikan untuk dirinya memintanya untuk diberikan pada keluarga Uraraka saja.

Setidaknya hal itu akan lebih berguna untuk mereka, lagipula Izuku tahu ia tak lagi memiliki waktu untuk membalas kebaikan mereka selain dengan cara ini.

Pemuda itu menghela napas lemah. "Bakugou-san sungguh akan membunuhku jika dia tahu soal ini. Atau mungkin aku akan dibuat babak belur dulu oleh Uraraka-san sebelum dibunuh?" Ia merinding karena pemikirannya sendiri.

Izuku menggeleng cepat, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran konyol yang mulai mengganggunya, kemudian ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar yang cukup besar itu. Sebelumnya Rei telah memberikannya izin untuk masuk, sementara wanita itu mengatakan akan pergi sebentar karena ada urusan lain. Namun seorang diri berada di kediaman orang asing tentu saja membuat Izuku sungkan.

Dua tiga kali mengetuk, Izuku tak mendapati adanya respons dari siapa pun yang berada di dalam sana.

 _Apa dia sedang tertidur?_ pikir Izuku.

Setelah beberapa lama tak mendapati tanggapan, akhirnya Izuku memberanikan diri memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Pemuda itu melangkah masuk setelah memberi salam dengan lirih—mengira si pemilik kamar sedang tidur. Setibanya di dalam, ia mendapati sosok seseorang.

Tadinya Izuku sempat mengira jika orang yang harus ia tolong adalah seorang anak kecil atau mungkin orang yang lebih tua darinya, seperti kebanyakan pasien _membayar_ yang sebelumnya ia sembuhkan. Namun yang ia dapati adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak sepantaran usia dengannya.

Pemuda itu duduk bersandar di atas ranjang dengan sebuah buku di pangkuan, tetapi sepasang matanya tampak menerawang, menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Tampak sama sekali tak peduli ketika Izuku melangkah masuk, bahkan ketika Izuku menghampiri, pemuda itu masih bergeming di posisinya seolah tidak menyadari seseorang sedang mendekat.

"Ano, kau … Shouto Todoroki-kun?" Izuku coba menyapa meski tahu dirinya tak diperhatikan. "Maaf jika aku mengganggu. Ibumu memintaku untuk—"

"Siapa?"

Izuku terdiam ketika sosok di depannya tiba-tiba memotong. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menutup buku di pangkuannya, sepasang matanya kini menatap lurus pada Izuku. Baru saat itulah Izuku menyadari bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini memiliki sepasang iris mata yang berbeda warna, kemudian ia tertegun ketika mendapati luka bakar yang cukup besar di sisi kiri wajah anak laki-laki itu.

"Siapa kau?" Pemuda itu, Shouto mengulangi pertanyaannya ketika Izuku tak juga menjawab.

"A-aku Izuku! Izuku Midoriya, senang bertemu denganmu!" Izuku tergagap, tanpa sadar ia memperkenalkan dirinya sembari membungkuk rendah, ia gugup entah mengapa.

Shouto menatapnya beberapa lama. Sepasang netranya yang menatap datar mengamati Izuku dari kepala hingga kaki, membuat Izuku semakin merasa canggung berada di sana.

"Aku diminta Todo—Rei-san untuk menyembuhkanmu. Aku akan segera pergi setelah—"

"Aku tahu, Ibuku sudah menjelaskannya."

Entah mengapa Izuku merasa kalimatnya tak pernah sempat selesai ketika berbicara dengan pemuda ini. Ucapannya selalu saja disela, membuat Izuku sedikit banyak merasa bahwa lawan bicaranya ini sedang berusaha membuatnya terintimidasi.

" _Nee_ , Midoriya-san. Boleh aku bertanya?" kata Shouto tiba-tiba.

Tatapannya tak lagi sedingin sebelumnya, aura di sekitarnya pun sedikit menjadi lebih ringan, membuat Izuku diam-diam menghela napas lega.

"Silakan. Ah, boleh aku duduk di sini … Todoroki-kun?"

Shouto mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Izuku duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kasurnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia kembali mengamati pemuda asing di hadapannya itu. Shouto baru mulai bicara lagi ketika Izuku telah duduk dengan nyaman dan memberi atensi sepenuhnya.

"Kau sungguh bisa menyembuhkanku?" tanya Shouto, memulai obrolan mereka.

Izuku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sebagai tanggapannya atas pertanyaan itu. Ia lega, ternyata Shouto hanyalah orang biasa. Mungkin pemuda itu bersikap dingin sebelumnya karena merasa tak nyaman akan kehadiran Izuku yang notabene orang asing.

Shouto tampak berpikir beberapa saat, sebelum ia kembali bertanya. "Apakah Midoriya-san tahu aku sakit apa?"

Kembali, Izuku menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Izuku tahu sedikit tentang penyakit yang dimiliki pemuda itu lewat cerita yang didengarnya dari Rei Todoroki. Shouto mewarisi _kosei_ dari kedua orang tuanya, membuatnya memiliki dua jenis kekuatan sekaligus. Kekuatan yang besar, sangat besar hingga tubuhnya tidak mampu menjadi wadah. Tubuh anak itu intoleran terhadap _kosei_ -nya sendiri.

Gejala itu sebenarnya mulai terlihat sejak Shouto masih kecil, tetapi saat itu dibiarkan saja dengan pikiran bahwa semakin dia dewasa, hal itu akan membaik dengan sendirinya. Namun ternyata yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Ditambah lagi ayahnya, Endeavor sungguh terobsesi pada kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh anaknya itu. Membuatnya harus berlatih keras siang dan malam hingga semakin hari kondisinya justru semakin memburuk. Kekuatan yang semakin besar itu mulai menggerogotinya dari dalam, membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah. Bahkan kadangkala Shouto kesulitan mengendalikan kekuatannya. Luka bakar di wajahnya adalah bukti bahwa pemuda itu pernah celaka oleh _kosei_ -nya sendiri.

Dan dari cerita yang Izuku dengar, atas alasan itulah Rei membawa anaknya itu tinggal hanya berdua di rumah ini, jauh dari ayah dan saudara-saudaranya demi memulihkan kondisi Shouto.

"Beberapa dokter yang pernah merawatku bilang kondisi ini sulit disembuhkan. Bagaimana caranya Midoriya-san menyembuhkanku?"

Izuku berpikir sejenak, coba merangkai kalimat yang sederhana agar penjelasannya dapat dimengerti oleh Shouto tanpa membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"Bisa dibilang, ini kemampuanku. Sejauh ini semua orang yang kutolong selalu berhasil sembuh, jadi kuharap hal ini juga berhasil untuk Todoroki-kun. Rei-san sungguh ingin melihatmu sembuh, aku pun begitu, jadi aku akan mengusahakannya," jawab Izuku kemudian.

"Sungguh? Itu hebat sekali, Midoriya-san! Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kausembuhkan?" Ekpresi Shouto tiba-tiba sedikit menjadi lebih cerah. Tampak secercah binar terpantul di sepasang iris _heterochrome_ miliknya.

Melihat hal itu, Izuku tanpa sadar turut terbawa suasana. "Sejauh ini mungkin sekitar 17 orang. Melegakan bagiku melihat wajah bahagia orang-orang yang telah kutolong, kautahu?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Midoriya-san sendiri?"

"Hmm?"

" _Kosei_ seperti itu pasti memiliki risiko yang besar juga. Apa kau tidak memikirkan kondisimu sendiri, Midoriya-san?"

Untuk sesaat, Izuku merasa seperti aura mengintimidasi yang sebelumnya ia rasakan kembali memenuhi udara. Padahal ekspresi lawan bicaranya masih tak banyak berubah, meski sesungguhnya sejak awal Izuku merasa tak bisa membaca ekspresi pemuda itu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Ahh, soal itu … bukan masalah besar kok, aku—"

"Pembohong."

Izuku terdiam, kali ini bukan hanya karena kalimatnya dipotong, tetapi juga karena perangai Shouto padanya yang mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam dan dingin, seolah orang ramah yang baru saja berbicara padanya hilang begitu saja.

Ahh, tidak—sedari awal Shouto Todoroki yang manis itu memang tak pernah ada. Pemuda itu hanya bertingkah demikian untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang ingin ia dengar. Izuku terlambat menyadarinya. Sesungguhnya ia sendiri tak menyangka Shouto akan bersikap seperti itu.

"Aku tahu Midoriya-san kok," Shouto kembali bersuara, "pernah lihat di TV. Ada acara yang membahas segala hal tentangmu saat itu, termasuk _kosei_ -nya Midoriya-san.

"Berkorban nyawa, huh? Aku tidak butuh pertolongan dari orang seperti kau."

Ada sesuatu yang dingin terasa merambati tubuh Izuku. Ia tak tahu dirinya bisa sebegini pengecut di hadapan seseorang, tetapi itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Meski begitu, ia sudah berjanji pada Rei untuk menyembuhkan Shouto, sehingga Izuku tidak merasa ia memiliki banyak pilihan. Toh, ia hanya perlu melakukan tugasnya dan semua ini akan berakhir.

Izuku tersenyum meringis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu."

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Mengandalkan relfleks, Izuku melompat mundur ketika mendadak kristal-kristal es yang besar merambat tepat ke arahnya. Untuk sesaat pemuda itu tampak terkejut, sama sekali tak menyangka Shouto akan menyerangnya ketika Izuku mencoba mendekat.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan cepat membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Rei menatap kekacauan di ruangan itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Shouto, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya wanita itu, suaranya terdengar lembut. Ia tak terlihat marah ketika melangkah menghampiri anaknya, hanya saja gurat kesedihan terlihat di wajah sayunya itu.

Izuku menghela napas lirih, lantas lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menutup pintu. Untuk beberapa lama, ia hanya menunggu di luar kamar, merasa sungkan untuk pergi ke mana-mana sebab ia tahu rumah ini bukan miliknya. Izuku tidak bisa seenaknya menjelajah rumah orang. Rei keluar dari ruangan itu beberapa waktu kemudian.

"Tolong maafkan dia, Midoriya-san. Dia sebenarnya anak yang baik," kata Rei sembari menunduk maaf pada Izuku. "Kau masih tetap akan membantunya bukan?"

Izuku menghela napas, lagi-lagi ia tak tega untuk menolak.

"Saya akan datang lagi besok."

#

"Todoroki-kun, boleh aku masuk?"

Izuku menghela napas pelan ketika lagi-lagi sang pemilik kamar tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali ketika ia mengetuk pintu. Izuku menepati janjinya, setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin, kali ini pun ia masih benar-benar datang. Ia hanya ingin hal ini segera berakhir.

Menelan ludah dengan gugup, pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan masuk tanpa seizin pemilik kamar. Lagipula sebelum ini ibu Shouto juga telah memberinya izin untuk masuk.

Desah napas lega tanpa sadar lepas dari Izuku ketika mendapati Shouto yang tampak tertidur membelakanginya. Ia sedikit bersyukur, dengan begini pekerjaannya akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Izuku mendekati pemuda itu dengan langkah sepelan mungkin agar dia tidak terbangun. Dan kembali hela napas lega diembuskannya ketika telah berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan Shouto yang masih membelakanginya. Namun Izuku sedikit tersentak ketika pemuda di depannya tiba-tiba bergerak, menggeliat sedikit dan mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga menghadap Izuku.

Satu dua menit Izuku menunggu dalam diam. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menarik senyum ketika menatap sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya kemarin, Shouto yang sedang tertidur tampak begitu tenang dan manis. Ternyata benar, ketika seseorang sedang tertidur, ia akan menunjukkan ekspresi yang paling jujur.

Sebelah tangan Izuku terangkat. Ia tak tahan untuk mengusik helai rambut berbeda warna milik Shouto. Mengelusnya lembut selama beberapa saat. Izuku memang dasarnya menyukai anak-anak, dan ekspresi kekanakkan di wajah Shouto yang tengah terlelap sedikit membuat Izuku melunak.

"Kurasa kalau sekarang tidak masalah?" gumam Izuku lirih.

Namun, baru saja ia berniat untuk memeluk tubuh pemuda itu—

"Aku akan memanggangmu jika kau menyentuhku lebih dari ini, Midoriya-san."

—secepat kilat Izuku mundur ketika suara dingin Shouto tiba-tiba saja melewati pendengarannya.

Tarik kembali pemikiran Izuku tentang ekspresi jujur seseorang ketika tertidur. Shouto Todoroki sama sekali tidak jujur. Sosok anak polos yang dilihat Izuku beberapa saat lalu seolah lenyap begitu saja ketika Shouto kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyayat. Sangat tajam.

"T-t-to-todoroki-kun …."

"Licik sekali kau, _menyerang_ seseorang yang sedang tertidur, heh?" Ekspresi Shouto tak banyak berubah, tetapi nada suara dan kalimatnya yang terdengar begitu sinis membuat Izuku lagi-lagi merasa terpojok.

"A-aku tidak melakukan itu!" bantah Izuku cepat. "Dan jangan mengatakannya dengan kalimat ambigu seperti itu, Todoroki-kun."

"Lantas mau apa kau tadi?" Tatapan Shouto semakin tajam, membuat Izuku lagi-lagi menelan ludah kecut.

"Itu … aa—anu, itu …," Izuku gelagapan, "… maaf."

Pada akhirnya, ia tak bisa mengelak juga. Jadi lepaslah satu kata itu sebagai tanda kekalahannya dalam beradu argumen.

"Jika kau tidak punya urusan lagi di sini, kau bisa pergi."

"Ehh?"

"Per. Gi. Lah!"

"…."

Tampaknya ini benar-benar tidak akan bisa semudah yang Izuku kira.

 _ **To be continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hhaaaahh …."

Ochako yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya bersama Izuku menjengit ketika didengarnya pemuda itu mendengus. Ia menatap Izuku yang kini memainkan makanan di hadapannya dengan tak selera, tatapan pemuda itu setengah kosong.

"Deku-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Ia pikir kondisi Izuku sudah membaik sejak ia memutuskan berhenti bekerja, tetapi yang dilihatnya saat ini tampak tak jauh beda dengan Izuku yang sebelumnya.

Izuku mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Ochako dengan ekspresi putuh asa di wajahnya yang selesu ikan mati. Membuat Ochako lagi-lagi menatap heran.

"Uraraka-san, bagaimana caranya menghadapi orang yang begitu keras kepala?" tanya Izuku lemas.

"Hah?"

Ochako cukup tahu kalau Izuku adalah tipe orang yang ambil hati dan gampang kepikiran. Kira-kira masalah apa lagi yang membuatnya bersikap seperti ini?

"Kau berhasil memenangkan hati Bakugou-san yang seperti _itu_ , 'kan? Apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan padanya?"

"…."

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat ketika Ochako menatap Izuku dalam diamnya. Kemudian ganti Izuku yang menjengit ketika Ochako tiba-tiba bersuara—nyaris memekik. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap Izuku dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Ahh, sekarang aku mengerti,"—Ochako menepukkan genggamannya di atas telapak tangan—"kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Uhuk!"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Izuku tersedak nasi yang baru saja akan ditelannya. Ochako gelagapan, segera ia menyodorkan segelas air pada Izuku yang tiba-tiba terserang batuk akut seperti orang yang akan mati.

"Aduh, Deku-kun. Kau terlalu malu-malu ya? Sampai tersedak begini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengejekmu kok," kata Ochako, menahan tawa melihat reaksi remaja di hadapannya.

"Bukan—ohok!" Ucapan Izuku terhenti begitu saja ketika kerongkongannya masih terasa gatal ketika ia berniat untuk bicara.

"Tapi sungguh. Rasanya kau cepat sekali dewasa ya, Deku-kun. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku menguncir rambutmu dengan pita dan bando, dan meminjamkanmu gaunku untuk bermain. Sekarang kau sudah—"

"Kubilang bukan begitu, Uraraka-san!" potong Izuku cepat begitu ia bisa bersuara.

Wajah pemuda itu tampak memerah, entah karena malu atau sebab batuk parah yang baru saja menyerang hingga perutnya sakit. Sementara di depannya, Ochako masih saja memasang ekspresi fuwa-fuwa, tenggelam dalam kesalahpahamannya yang menyenangkan hati.

"Kau salah paham, Uraraka-san. Yang sedang kubicarakan bukan soal itu, lagipula orang yang kumaksud adalah laki-laki. Mana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi!" cerocos Izuku cepat, sementara kini Ochako kembali terdiam di tempatnya, menatap Izuku dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"…."

"Uraraka-san?"

"Jadi dia laki-laki?"

"… ya, laki-laki. Dan seumuranku."

Ochako masih setia dengan ekspresi ganjilnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas pelan, menatap Izuku dengan ekspresi yang penuh pengertian.

"Hubungan antara dua laki-laki itu pasti akan jauh lebih sulit, Deku-kun. Tapi aku akan mendukung apa pun keputusanmu selama kau bahagia, jadi—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN ITU!" pekik Izuku putus asa.

Ochako membekap kedua telinganya yang nyaris berdenging karena suara melengking yang diteriakkan Izuku. Ia akhirnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan pemuda itu, lantas memilih untuk mengalah dan membiarkan Izuku bicara.

Ia agak khawatir tetangga yang lain akan menggedor pintu jika Izuku berteriak sekali lagi. Ini sudah malam.

"Baik, baik, maafkan aku," kata Ochako di sela tawa kecilnya. "Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi hingga kau sampai hampir depresi begini, Deku-kun?"

Izuku menghela napas lirih. "Aku … ingin menolong seseorang."

Ochako masih duduk dan mendengarkan, memberikan seluruh atensinya pada remaja yang sedang berbicara tepat di hadapannya ketika ia mulai bercerita.

"Tapi orang ini begitu keras kepala dan terus menolakku. Aku berkali-kali mendatanginya dan selalu berakhir didiamkan, bahkan kadang diusir terang-terangan. Padahal aku hanya ingin masalah ini cepat selesai, dan akan jadi jauh lebih mudah jika dia menerima bantuanku saja dari awal, bukan?

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Dia benar-benar keras kepala. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Uraraka-san?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Ochako masih menatap Izuku dalam diamnya. Ia tak bisa sepenuhnya memahami keadaan hanya dengan mendengarkan cerita Izuku yang begitu sedikit memberinya informasi. Namun kemudian ia menghela napas pelan, lantas mencoba membantu Izuku mendapatkan pencerahan.

" _Nee,_ Deku-kun. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Ehh?" Izuku tertegun, merasa pertanyaan yang balik dilemparkan Ochako padanya sedikit tidak relevan dengan obrolan mereka.

"Apa yang sesungguhnya kaurasakan ketika berhadapan dengan orang itu? Apakah kau benar-benar ingin menolongnya …, atau kau berniat menolong karena ada sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa bertanggungjawab dan harus melakukannya?"

Kali ini Izuku bungkam. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ochako padanya itu membuatnya merasa sedikit tertohok. Kurang lebih Izuku sadar jika ia merasa ingin menolong Shouto karena ia berusaha menyanggupi permintaan Rei. Apakah dari hatinya sendiri ia ingin menolong? Izuku tidak yakin soal itu.

"Setiap orang memiliki alasan atas apa yang dilakukannya. Sama seperti kau memiliki alasan untuk menolongnya, dia pun pasti memiliki alasan sehingga dia menolakmu. Kalau kau sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang kaurasakan, kata-kata orang lain tidak akan bisa tersampaikan padamu, Deku-kun.

"Cobalah memberinya nama. Itulah cara agar kau bisa menghadapi perasaan itu. Dengan begitu kau akan mampu menghadapi semua perasaan yang datang kepadamu. Kalau kau tidak menghadapi dirimu sendiri terlebih dulu, tidak akan ada yang sanggup menghadapimu.

"Dan kalau kau tidak bisa memahami dirimu sendiri … kau juga tidak akan bisa memahami siapa pun."

Izuku termenung. Dicernanya dalam-dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Ochako. Ketika akhirnya ia telah dapat mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, seulas senyum tergaris di bibir pemuda itu.

"Kau benar. Aku mengerti sekarang." Izuku menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih banyak, Uraraka-san."

#

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala, ya? Harus berapa kali aku mengusirmu sampai kau berhenti datang, Midoriya-san?" dengus Shouto ketika hari ini pun, Izuku masih saja menampakkan diri di hadapannya. "Apa kau seperti ini karena orangtuaku membayarmu?"

Izuku menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum dibayar kok. Aku sudah katakan pada Rei-san kalau dia bisa memberiku upah jika aku sudah berhasil menyembuhkanmu, Todoroki-kun. Tapi karena kau terus seperti ini, ya masalah ini jadi makin panjang," keluhnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, maka masalahmu selesai," putus Shouto dingin.

"Itu juga tidak bisa," Izuku kembali menggeleng, "soalnya aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu."

"Dan kaupikir aku peduli?"

Sikap Shouto yang dingin itu benar-benar membuat Izuku kesulitan. Bahkan setelah nyaris dua minggu lamanya, dengan setiap hari ia selalu menyempatkan datang di sela padatnya kegiatan sekolah, ia tak juga mendapatkan perkembangan barang sedikit.

Shouto benar-benar menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Kautahu? Sejujurnya aku sendiri bukannya ingin melakukan hal ini," Izuku mendengus lelah, "tetapi ketika melihat seorang ibu yang menangis bahkan hampir berlutut ketika meminta bantuanku, kaupikir aku akan tega menolaknya?"

Kini Shouto tertegun. Menatap Izuku dengan tatapan sedikit tak percaya. Menangis? Berlutut? Ibunya?

"Lebih dari apa pun, Rei-san ingin kau sembuh, Todoroki-kun. Dan aku hanya mencoba menyanggupi permintaannya itu … sebab aku tahu bagaimana sedihnya ketika kau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kausayangi, tanpa kau bisa melakukan apa pun …." Izuku tersenyum getir di akhir kalimatnya. Bayangan sang ibu kembali muncul dalam ingatan.

"Alasan itu juga yang membuatku menolong orang-orang selama ini. Bukan bermaksud ingin menjadi pahlawan atau apa … aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain merasakan kesedihan semacam itu, sebab aku tahu rasanya sangat menyakitkan."

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua kembali terjebak sunyi. Shouto masih saja menatap lawan bicaranya dalam diam, hingga akhirnya ia mendengus pelan.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu dalam berita, aku berpikir 'orang ini bodoh sekali, berkorban begitu banyak untuk orang lain. Apa dia melakukannya karena uang?' …." Shouto turut buka suara. Kali ini Izuku-lah yang berdiam dan mencoba mendengarkannya.

"Tapi di sisi lain aku juga berpikir 'kejam sekali orang-orang yang tetap menggunakan jasanya meski mereka tahu risiko besar bagi pemilik _kosei_ itu. Mereka membeli nyawa orang lain demi menyelamatkan orang yang mereka kenal'. Itu sangat egois, bukan begitu?

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka …."

Izuku terhenyak. Sementara Shouto kini mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Kembali menatap jauh ke luar jendela dalam tatapan menerawang seperti yang selalu dilakukannya.

"Dan setelah mendengar penjelasanmu tadi, aku jadi semakin yakin … ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menerima pertolonganmu. Orang sepertimu, yang selalu mengutamakan kebahagiaan orang lain di atas dirimu sendiri, kau hanya akan menderita jika terus bersikap seperti ini. Menolong orang itu juga ada batasnya.

"Jika kau tak bisa menolong dirimu sendiri … tidak akan ada siapa pun lagi yang akan menyelamatkanmu, Midoriya-san."

Izuku tertunduk dalam diam. Ada sesuatu yang terasa menghujam dadanya, membuatnya merasa sesak. Namun di saat yang bersamaan … terasa hangat. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa orang yang bahkan nyaris tak dikenalnya sama sekali, ternyata berpikir tentang dirinya hingga seperti itu.

Ternyata menyelesaikannya begitu sederhana.

Mereka hanya perlu bicara.

"…. _Sama seperti kau memiliki alasan untuk menolongnya, dia pun pasti memiliki alasan sehingga dia menolakmu. Kalau kau sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang kaurasakan, kata-kata orang lain tidak akan bisa tersampaikan padamu, Deku-kun_."

Kalimat Ochako yang semalam didengarnya kembali muncul dengan jelas dalam benak pemuda itu, membuat sudut matanya mulai berdenyut nyeri. Izuku berusaha keras agar tak setitik pun air matanya jatuh.

" _Nee, Deku-kun. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?_ "

Sekarang Izuku sudah tahu jelas apa yang ia rasakan. Yang dia inginkan. Yang harus dia lakukan.

"Todoroki-kun … terima kasih."

Kalimat itu membuat Shouto menoleh, kembali menatap lekat pemuda yang tengah berbicara padanya saat ini.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, maka aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Aku tidak akan menggunakan _kosei_ -ku padamu, tapi …," Izuku menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, ia menatap Shouto penuh keyakinan, "aku ingin menolongmu. Itu yang sesungguhnya kurasakan saat ini, oleh sebab itu … biarkan aku tetap di sini dan melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Dengan begitu bukankah kita impas?"

Izuku tersenyum begitu manis ketika berkata demikian. Membuat Shouto tanpa sadar turut melunak padanya. Pemuda bernetra _heterochrome_ itu pada akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Kau ini memang keras kepala, Midoriya-san …," dengus Shouto lirih. "Terserahmu sajalah."

"Oh, dan bisakah kauhilangkan sufiks 'san' itu padaku? Itu kaku sekali, bukankah kita sudah berteman?"

"Memangnya kita berteman?"

"…."

Seharusnya Izuku sudah biasa, tetapi ternyata ia masih saja merasa tertohok ketika mendengar hal itu langsung dari lawan bicaranya yang super kaku itu. Sementara di lain sisi, tampaknya Shouto pun menyadari ia salah bicara. Pemuda itu kembali melempar tatapannya jauh ke luar jendela.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman pun sebelumnya. Maaf kalau kau tersinggung … Midoriya."

"Nah … ahhahah. Itu … lebih baik."

Kini giliran Izuku yang tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Tak pernah punya teman seorang pun, katanya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupan seorang Shouto Todoroki selama ini. Apa mungkin Shouto ini salah satu korban Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia? Itu tragis sekali.

Shouto yang malang.

Sejenak, Izuku mengamati Shouto yang lagi-lagi tampak tenggelam dalam separuh sadarnya, dengan tatapan datar nyaris kosong yang memandang jauh sekali ke luar jendela. Seolah membawa jiwanya pergi entah ke mana, menyisakan raga kosong di hadapan Izuku.

Sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Todoroki-kun suka sekali menatap ke luar sana, ya? Apa di sana ada sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Izuku menyuarakan rasa penasarannya selama ini.

Mendengar Izuku bicara padanya, pemuda itu menghela napas. Tanpa menoleh ia menjawab, "Aku tidak yakin apakah sungguh ada hal menarik di luar sana, tetapi sesekali aku ingin melihatnya kalau bisa. Sejak kecil aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah, melatih _kosei_ bersama pria tua yang menyebut dirinya ayahku itu, kemudian berbaring berhari-hari karena sakit.

"Dan sejak Ibu membawaku ke rumah ini, dia tidak pernah sekali pun mengizinkanku keluar dari rumah. Katanya selain tidak baik untuk kondisiku, dia juga tidak ingin ayahku menemukan kami. Memang, di rumah ini aku merasa jauh lebih baik, tapi … tetap saja sesekali aku ingin melihat langsung dunia luar yang hanya bisa kulihat dari balik jendela itu.

"Kemudian sepertinya tanpa sadar, menatap jendela seperti ini mulai menjadi kebiasaanku—Midoriya?" Shouto tersentak ketika mendapati Izuku menatapnya dengan mata berair dan hidung yang memerah saat ia menoleh.

"Malang! Kau benar-benar anak yang malang, Todoroki-kun! Aku tidak sanggup! Anak sepertimu harus dilindungi!" pekik Izuku ketika tangisnya meledak, tetapi justru membuat Shouto menatapnya kesal sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kubuat mati beku?" ancam Shouto dingin. Ia tidak benar-benar akan melakukannya, tetapi tiga per empat dari ancaman itu serius.

Tunggu, itu berarti lebih besar kemungkinan dia akan melakukannya, bukan?

"Kalau begitu kau harus sembuh, Todoroki-kun!" kata Izuku dengan mata berbinar-binar, masih sedikit berair. Sama sekali mengabaikan Shouto yang sejak tadi mulai menguarkan aura membunuh.

"Jika kau cukup sehat hingga bisa membuat Rei-san mengizinkanmu untuk keluar dari rumah, aku akan membawamu melihat laut."

"Hah?" Shouto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit heran pada sikap Izuku yang tiba-tiba menjadi begini bersahabat.

"Bukankah kau menyukai langit? Langit yang luas di batas pandangmu ketika melihat laut adalah yang terbaik, kautahu? Suatu saat nanti jika kau sembuh, kita akan pergi dan melihat itu bersama. Aku akan menjadi _Tour Guide_ -mu," ujar Izuku penuh semangat.

Shouto tertegun, entah mengapa kini ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merambati dadanya. Begitu hangat hingga membuat bibirnya tanpa sadar menarik segaris lengkung. Senyum sekilas yang tipis sekali.

"Oh! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum."

Namun tampaknya hal itu tak luput dari Izuku yang memang dasarnya observatif.

Shouto kembali membuang muka. "Aku tidak tersenyum."

"Tidak, kau tersenyum. Aku melihatnya!" bantah Izuku cepat.

Ia hanya tertawa ketika Shouto melemparkan sebuah bantal padanya. Tanpa perlawanan, bantal itu menghantam wajahnya hingga Izuku nyaris terjengkang dari kursi yang sedang ia duduki. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya tertawa, lantas mengembalikan benda itu ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

 _Benar … aku ingin menyelamatkan orang ini,_ gumam Izuku dalam hati.

Sementara Shouto kembali membuang tatapannya. Namun kali ini ia sedang tak bisa menerawang jauh. Di balik selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuh, ia menggenggam kuat tangan kanannya yang gemetar, berusaha membuatnya hangat.

Dingin dan ngilu yang menggerogoti perlahan mulai membuat lengannya mati rasa.

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Update dua chapter yeay!**_

 _ **Ku selalu suka interaksi TodoDeku—bukan cuma dalam artian romansa. Mereka kayak es serut. Yang satunya dingin, dan yang satu lagi manis. Wkakakak. /apaan.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya banyak basa-basi yang pengin kutulis buat FF ini, tapi ku gak mau ntar ceritanya malah terlalu panjang, jadi … ku harus banyak-banyak menahan diri. XD**_

 _ **Ohh, dan karena kali ini ku update 2 chapter, chapter selanjutnya akan ku-upload dalam 2 atau 3 hari lagi.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca.**_

 _ **Best regards, Sakyu.**_

 _ **P.s: Makasih buat hanazawa kay dan Xi-U00 yang sudah mereview. Soal Izuku … kita lihat aja nanti gimana akhirnya. /tebar senyum sok polos. (´•ω•｀)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku sore itu tampak sibuk sendiri di meja belajar milik Shouto. Berkutat dengan sekumpulan soal-soal tugas yang diberikan gurunya siang tadi. Sementara si pemilik kamar lebih menyibukkan diri dengan buku bacaannya, duduk bersandar di kasur seperti biasa.

Selama beberapa waktu, tak satu pun dari mereka bersuara. Izuku beberapa kali melirik, mencuri pandang kepada Shouto untuk memastikan pemuda itu tak keberatan jika ia datang kemari dan justru hanya menumpang untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Ketika ia melirik untuk yang ke sekian kali, tatapannya bertemu dengan Shouto yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Mungkin pemuda itu merasakan jika Izuku beberapa kali menatapnya sejak tadi. Izuku meringis.

" _Gomenne_ , Todoroki-kun. Aku datang tapi malah sibuk sendiri," kata Izuku sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, merasa tidak enak.

Shouto menggeleng pelan, tanda ia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan tentang perilaku Izuku. Sebenarnya dengan Izuku datang menjenguknya saja, ia sudah cukup merasa senang. Di rumah ini ia tak memiliki orang lain untuk diajaknya bicara selain ibunya, sementara wanita itu juga tak bisa selalunya menemani Shouto di sana. Shouto tahu itu, dan ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya merasa lebih kesulitan.

Dan lagi, ini kali pertama Shouto memiliki seorang teman. Meski tak jarang mereka masih saja terjebak suasana canggung, tetapi ia cukup merasa nyaman ketika Izuku berada di dekatnya, tak seperti saat di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

Shouto pada dasarnya bukan seseorang yang akan berbicara banyak, tetapi nyatanya ia selalu menikmati obrolan-obrolannya dengan Izuku.

"Midoriya," panggilnya kemudian, membuat Izuku yang sempat sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya lagi kembali menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau setiap hari datang padahal kau punya banyak kesibukan di luar sana," Shouto menyuarakan pendapatnya setelah mengamati Izuku selama beberapa hari, "apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

Shouto sedikit khawatir sebenarnya. Sudah lebih sebulan Izuku terus melakukan hal itu. Bagaimana jika ternyata aktivitas pemuda itu di luar sana terganggu karena harus menjenguk Shouto setiap hari?

Mendengar itu, Izuku menghela napas pelan. "Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati, jangan khawatir," jawabnya, "lagipula jika bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan menjengukmu? Kau kan tidak punya teman."

"…."

Entah mengapa Shouto merasa sedikit tertohok karena kalimat yang dikatakan Izuku padanya. Entah Izuku sedang mengasihani atau justru mengejeknya, yang mana pun itu tetap saja rasanya sedikit menyebalkan.

Namun Shouto tak mengatakan apa pun. Izuku hanya bisa mendengus lirih dan tersenyum ketika lagi-lagi pemuda berhelai rambut dua warna itu mengalihkan pandangannya, memulai kebiasaannya menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Jika sudah begini, Izuku tahu dirinya akan diabaikan kemudian.

" _Ano, nee_ …, Todoroki-kun. Di luar sana, sakura sedang bermekaran,"—Izuku menutup buku tugasnya yang sedikit lagi selesai, kemudian menghampiri Shouto—"sebenarnya kurasa sebentar lagi akan berguguran. Musim panas akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Kau menyukai sakura?"

Shouto menoleh ketika mendengar Izuku menanyakan itu, dan mendapati Izuku yang kini duduk di sisi kasurnya seperti biasa. Sepasang netra hijau jernih pemuda itu menatap arah yang selalu dipandang oleh Shouto, jauh ke luar jendela sana.

"Aku tidak membencinya," jawab Shouto seadanya.

Izuku tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan membawakannya untukmu."

Suara pintu yang diketuk mengalihkan obrolan keduanya. Rei masuk dengan membawa dua piring nasi kare.

"Maaf ya, Shouto. Kau jadi terlambat makan siang, hari ini ibu sibuk sekali," kata Rei sembari menyodorkan salah satu piring yang masih hangat itu kepada Shouto. Sementara pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Shouto tidak pernah menuntut banyak.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan untukku juga, Rei-san," kata Izuku sedikit sungkan ketika Rei menyodorkan piring lain yang ternyata untuknya, tetapi ia merasa tak enak hati jika menolak, jadi tetap diterimanya saja.

"Aku selalu merasa berterima kasih karena kau datang untuk Shouto, Midoriya-kun. Tidak perlu sungkan, kau bisa menganggap ini rumahmu sendiri," balas Rei sembari tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu, kutinggal lagi ya."

Izuku membungkuk sekilas ketika wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu. Ia sendiri mulai menyuapkan makanannya itu, sampai kemudian atensinya kembali tertuju pada Shouto yang sejak tadi menikmati makan siang—yang terlambat—nya itu dalam diam.

"Todoroki-kun, aku baru tahu kau seorang kidal?" kata Izuku ketika melihat Shouto memegang sendok dan menyuapkan nasi dengan tangan kiri.

Shouto melirik pemuda itu dengan ekor matanya. "Aku bukan pengguna tangan kiri," jawabnya, "tapi aku harus melatihnya. Kalau saja suatu saat tangan kananku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi dipakai, aku mungkin akan kesulitan jika tidak terbiasa."

Izuku memiringkan kepalanya sekilas. Ia merasa menangkap sesuatu yang janggal dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Shouto. Namun ketika melihat Shouto tampak sudah tak begitu peduli lagi pada topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan, akhirnya Izuku hanya mengedikkan bahunya saja. Melupakan hal yang sebelumnya sedikit mengganggu benak pemuda itu.

#

Siang begitu terik hari ini. Izuku merasa dia bisa mati dehidrasi jika tetap melanjutkan langkahnya di jalan yang disengat matahari itu. Suasana musim panas benar-benar mulai terasa.

Tatapan pemuda itu terfokus pada sisa sakura yang masih bermekaran di atas kursi tempatnya bernaung. Sepintas, obrolannya dengan Shouto kemarin kembali melintas di benak Izuku. Ia ingat bahwa dirinya berjanji akan membawakan sakura untuk temannya itu.

Lirik kiri, lirik kanan, memastikan tak ada orang lain di sana yang akan memperhatikannya, Izuku kemudian berdiri di atas kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Coba meraih dahan sakura yang tak begitu jauh dari posisinya, tetapi ia kesulitan karena tinggi badannya masih tak cukup untuk meraih tempat itu.

"Se-sedikit … lagi …," gumamnya ketika nyaris mencapai salah satu ranting pohon.

Namun, tepat ketika Izuku berhasil meraihnya, ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Beruntungnya, Izuku memiliki refleks yang cukup baik sehingga ia tidak tersungkur meskipun jatuh dari kursi tempatnya berdiri. Sepasang netra hijaunya menatap puas ketika mendapati ranting sakura yang berhasil didapatkannya tidak rusak ketika ia terjatuh.

"Berhasil!" Izuku menggumam puas.

Getaran ponsel di sakunya membuat fokus pemuda itu kemudian teralih. Izuku mengambil ponsel dari kantong celananya dan menatap nama yang muncul di layar, sedang mencoba menghubunginya.

 _Ochako Uraraka._

Tanpa berpikir macam-macam, Izuku mengangkat panggilan itu. " _Moshi moshi_ , Uraraka-san?"

" _Izuku-kun_ …." Suara yang terdengar dari seberang _line_ membuat Izuku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Itu suara ibunya Ochako.

"Oba-san? Ada apa?"

" _Bisakah kau datang ke Rumah Sakit XX sekarang? Ochako … dia …._ "

Izuku terdiam. Ponsel itu lolos begitu saja dari genggamannya.

#

"Bakugou-san!" Izuku setengah berlari menghampiri Katsuki yang didapatinya duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu di depan sebuah ruangan.

Hati Izuku mencelos ketika bertatapan dengan Katsuki yang tampak begitu kusut. Ia mendekati pria muda itu sembari matanya menatap beberapa arah, coba menemukan kedua orangtua Ochako di sana.

"Ayah dan ibunya Ochako baru saja pergi, ada hal yang harus mereka urus di bagian administrasi," kata Katsuki, menjawab pertanyaan di benak Izuku bahkan sebelum pemuda itu sempat bertanya.

"A—ohh …."

Kini Izuku kehilangan kata-kata. Ia ingin menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Ochako, tetapi orang yang duduk di sebelahnya tak terlihat seperti orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara saat ini.

Katsuki jadi begitu pendiam. Meski ia tampak berusaha tak menunjukkan begitu banyak emosi, tetapi air mukanya yang keruh menunjukkan betapa dia sedang kalut saat ini. Membuat Izuku nyaris merasa dia seperti orang lain.

"Tulang pinggangnya retak …," gumam Katsuki lirih tiba-tiba, membuat Izuku menoleh menatapnya.

"Bakugou-san?"

"Tiga tulang rusuknya patah, salah satunya menusuk dan merobek paru-paru kanan … tapi yang paling parah adalah benturan di kepalanya. Jika dia tidak juga sadarkan diri dalam waktu 48 jam, besar kemungkinan dia akan terjebak dalam koma … untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu masih bisa terjadi." Suara Katsuki terdengar lirih dan semakin lirih. "Itu yang kudengar dari dokter yang memeriksa kondisinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa … aku sedang bekerja dan tiba-tiba mendapat telepon yang mengatakan kalau terjadi kecelakaan pada Ochako, ditabrak sebuah mobil yang menerobos lampu merah. Kudengar kepar*t yang menabraknya pergi begitu saja dari lokasi kejadian. Polisi sedang berusaha melacaknya saat ini."

"Tabrak lari …?" Izuku merasa sesak mendengar penjelasan dari Katsuki. Sedih dan amarah mengaduk-aduk emosinya.

"Aku sungguh akan membunuh baj*ngan itu dan meledakkan kepalanya jika dia ditemukan nanti …."

"Bakugou-san …."

Izuku kembali merasa sesak ketika melihat raut yang begitu terluka di wajah Katsuki. Ia memang belum terlalu lama mengenal orang yang akan segera menjadi suami Ochako itu, tetapi ia jauh lebih senang melihat Katsuki yang kasar dan melempar kata-kata sadis seperti biasa daripada melihatnya seperti saat ini.

Sepasang netranya melirik pintu ruangan yang tertutup rapat tempat Ochako dirawat. Izuku menghela napas lirih. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Ochako segera tersadar—ia cukup tahu bahwa mustahil berharap Ochako baik-baik saja saat ini. Dengan kondisi yang dijelaskan Katsuki sebelumnya, Izuku sedikit banyak dapat mengira-ngira seberapa parah keadaan wanita itu sekarang.

"Hhaaahh …."

Pada akhirnya yang bisa Izuku lakukan hanyalah menghela napas lemah. Sampai kemudian suatu gagasan muncul di kepala pemuda itu. Selama beberapa menit, Izuku mempertimbangkan idenya. Lantas kepalan tanggannya mengerat ketika ia telah memantapkan keputusan.

Pemuda itu kembali menatap Katsuki, kali ini dengan setitik tekad yang terlihat di sepasang netra hijaunya yang jernih.

"Bakugou-san …," Izuku menjeda sejenak, "apa kau keberatan jika aku _memeluk_ calon istrimu?"

#

Sepasang netra lain warna itu telah beberapa kali melirik pintu, menunggu seseorang yang terlambat jauh lebih lama dibanding waktu biasanya dia datang.

 _Dia tidak datang hari ini …?_

Mendengus pasrah ketika akhirnya sadar ia menunggu hal yang sia-sia, akhirnya Shouto memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan apa pun yang sekiranya lebih menarik.

Izuku mungkin memiliki sesuatu yang lain yang harus dilakukannya di luar sana. Shouto cukup sadar jika satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki itu juga pasti memiliki hidupnya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh menuntut lebih banyak dari yang telah dilakukan Izuku untuknya sampai sekarang.

Pemuda itu mencoba bangkit dari kasurnya ketika merasa harus pergi ke kamar kecil. Dengan sedikit susah payah, ia berusaha mencapai lantai. Namun kemudian, belum beberapa langkah ia dapatkan, pemuda itu terhuyung dan jatuh tersungkur tanpa pertahanan.

Shouto meringis, darah mengalir dari sudut bibir pemuda itu sebab ia tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya ketika jatuh. Rahang dan dagunya cukup keras menghentam lantai karena ia jatuh tanpa sempat menyangga tubuhnya.

Suara keras yang ia timbulkan membuat Rei berlari ke kamarnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Shouto! Ada apa?" Wanita itu nyaris memekik ketika mendapati kondisi putranya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri, coba membantu Shouto untuk berdiri, tetapi pemuda itu tak juga mengubah posisinya.

"O—kaa-san …." Suara pemuda itu lirih dan serak.

Shouto menatap kedua tangannya yang gemetar, entah karena ngilu yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya hingga mati rasa, atau justru karena rasa takut yang mulai menguasainya, ia sendiri tak tahu.

"Kakiku … tidak bisa digerakkan …."

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 ** _Catatan penulis_**

 ** _Ayok vote! Izuki, Shouto, Ochako, siapakah kiranya yang akan mati di chapter depan? XD /terus penulisnya yang dibunuh pembaca._**

 ** _Gak, deng. Bercanda kok. :3_**

 ** _Ku tak akan banyak-banyak bacot deh. Makasih banyak, buat yang sudah mampir membaca dan mereview. /bow._**

 ** _Chapter depan terakhir, sampai jumpa di apdetan selanjutnya. :3_**

 ** _Best regards, Sakyu._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Maaf ya, Izuku. Aku tidak memasak banyak hari ini," kata ibu Ochako yang mengantarkan makanan untuk Izuku siang itu, "dan aku harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit lagi setelah ini."

Izuku menghela napas. Mata wanita paruh baya itu tampak membengkak, ia yakin sekali wanita itu terus menangis beberapa hari ini. Jelas saja, sudah lebih seminggu Ochako masih belum juga sadarkan diri. Sesuatu yang mereka takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini, Oba-san. Kau mau ke Rumah Sakit? Aku akan mengantarkanmu nanti."

Tidak banyak yang bisa Izuku lakukan untuk mereka. Akhir-akhir ini sepulang sekolah ia akan mengunjungi Rumah Sakit untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi gadis yang selama ini akrab dengannya itu. Izuku mendengus ketika teringat Katsuki beberapa hari lalu saat ia bilang ingin menggunakan _kosei_ -nya pada Ochako.

Katsuki melayangkan kepalan tinjunya pada Izuku tanpa ragu-ragu saat itu, membuat Izuku tersungkur ke lantai sebab tak mengira akan mendapakan sebuah pukulan sementara orang yang memukulnya tidak menahan tenaga sama sekali.

Sedih dan amarah telah membuat Katsuki yang pada dasarnya memang mudah emosi tak bisa lagi berpikir panjang. Meski sebenarnya Izuku mungkin mengerti, pria itu hanya sedang melampiaskan amarah dan nahasnya, ialah yang menjadi korban.

Terlebih, sepintas kalimat yang diucapkan Izuku terdengar ambigu meskipun kemudian Katsuki segera mengetahui maksud dari ucapan pemuda itu.

"Brengsek! Apa katamu barusan?" Katsuki mencengkram kerah Izuku dengan kasar.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain itu, Bakugou-san,"—Izuku berusaha melonggarkan cengkraman yang mencekiknya—"aku berutang banyak pada keluarga Uraraka-san, dan ini satu-satunya caraku untuk membalas kebaikan mereka."

"Dan kaupikir si muka bulat di sana akan senang jika tahu kau melakukan itu untuknya? Dia sangat peduli padamu, lebih dari apa pun. Kau yang paling tahu hal itu, bocah sial!"

"Bakugou-san!" Suara Izuku sedikit meninggi ketika sosok di hadapannya tampak semakin diliputi oleh emosi. "Lalu kaupikir apa sebaiknya yang kita lakukan? Dengan luka separah itu, jangankan untuk hidup normal setelah ini. Dia bisa sadar atau tidak saja, kita masih tidak tahu!"

" _A-ano_ … tolong jangan membuat keributan di sini. Kalian … mengganggu pasien dan pengunjung yang lain," tegur salah seorang perawat yang kemudian memucat ketika dipelototi oleh Katsuki.

Katsuki mendengus, keributan yang mereka buat entah sejak kapan mulai menarik perhatian orang-orang. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Izuku, dan kembali membuang napas dengan kasar setelahnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?! Sana urus masalah kalian sendiri!" bentaknya pada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka, membuat orang-orang itu segera menjauh dari sana.

"Bakugou-san …."

"Apa?!"

Izuku sedikit menjengit ketika Katsuki membentak panggilannya. Namun dengan cepat ia menyesuaikan emosi, lantas menatap lurus lawan bicaranya.

"Begini saja, kita tunggu sampai beberapa hari ke depan," ujar Izuku, "dan jika dalam seminggu kondisi Uraraka-san tidak menunjukkan perkembangan … maka aku akan lakukan yang seharusnya kulakukan. Aku juga akan bicara pada orang tuanya Uraraka-san nanti."

Katsuki yang sudah tak lagi dapat berpikir jernih akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus lelah. Lagipula, memang benar ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan Izuku, tetapi dalam hatinya sana ia jauh lebih menginginkan kesembuhan Ochako. Terlepas dari bagaimanapun reaksi gadis itu ketika tersadar nanti.

"Terserah kau sajalah …."

Kini, sudah seminggu berlalu sejak hari itu. Dan Izuku benar-benar sudah memantapkan hati untuk merelakan sisa beberapa persen usianya—lagi—untuk Ochako. Ia berharap setidaknya hal ini cukup untuk membalas budi pada keluarga yang telah banyak menolongnya itu.

Ayah dan ibu Ochako juga telah menyetujui ide Izuku ketika pemuda itu mengutarakan niatannya pada mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan sekarang Izuku dalam perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit. Sakura yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh matanya mengingatkan ia pada sesuatu.

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak menjenguk Shouto. Ia bahkan sama sekali lupa untuk memberi kabar karena sedang terfokus pada Ochako. Pelajaran di sekolah bahkan kadang terabaikan olehnya.

"Setelah semua ini selesai, aku harus menemui Todoroki-kun dan meminta maaf …." Izuku menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

#

Izuku menatap _paper bag_ berisi muffin yang dibawanya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf sekaligus dengan niatan untuk _menyuap_ Shouto. Ia berharap temannya itu tidak marah karena dia menghilang begitu saja selama berhari-hari, meski ia tak begitu yakin pemilik iris dua warna itu akan marah padanya.

Berteman dengannya selama beberapa minggu cukup bagi Izuku untuk mengerti kalau Shouto bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak menuntut, tetapi tak ada salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga, bukan?

Izuku menjengit, ia baru saja akan memencet bel ketika pintu di hadapannya tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan sosok Rei yang terlihat rapi, sepertinya akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Wanita itu sekilas juga tampak kaget ketika mendapati Izuku di depan pintunya, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Lama tak jumpa, Midoriya-kun," sapanya lembut.

"A—iya, maaf aku tidak datang beberapa hari ini Rei-san, salah seorang keluargaku mengalami kecelakaan," balas Izuku, sedikit menjelaskan alasan dirinya tak tampak selama beberapa hari.

Sepasang mata sayu wanita itu sedikit melebar karena terkejut. "Oya? Bagaimana kondisinya, dia baik-baik saja? Aku turut berduka, Midoriya-kun."

"Sebenarnya sempat parah sekali … tapi kemarin keadaannya sudah membaik, dan hari ini kurasa dia sudah diizinkan untuk pulang," jelas Izuku lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Rei-san, bagaimana dengan Todoroki-kun? Dia di dalam?"

Rei sedikit tersentak ketika Izuku menanyakan tentang anak bungsunya itu. Segaris senyum pahit tersungging di bibirnya kemudian, membuat Izuku kini menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut bingung.

"Rei-san?"

"Kau mau menjenguknya? Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku."

#

"Re—rei-san … ini …."

Izuku benar-benar tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya saat ini. Ia tak tahu dan tak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang sebenarnya telah terjadi selama dia tidak datang. Padahal Izuku yakin sekali ia hanya tak menjenguk Shouto selama beberapa hari.

Di depan sana, tepat di hadapannya, ia mendapati Shouto yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit, dengan infus di lengan kiri dan alat bantu pernapasan membekap wajahnya yang pucat. Napasnya tenang, sangat pelan hingga Izuku sedikit takut jika ia bisa berhenti bernapas kapan saja.

"Kenapa bisa separah ini? Dia … dia masih baik-baik saja ketika terakhir kali aku datang …," tanya Izuku lirih, lebih seperti ia menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

Rei tersenyum hampa dan menggeleng lemah. "Sebelum kau datang, sebenarnya kondisi Shouto sudah lebih parah dari yang selama ini kaulihat, Midoriya-kun.

"Awalnya hanya terjadi kontraksi pada jari-jarinya, lalu Shouto mulai mengeluhkan jika beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa kaku. Dia juga sering sekali terserang demam tinggi meskipun hanya dalam waktu singkat dan membaik keesokan paginya, sepertinya itu terjadi ketika _kosei_ dalam tubuhnya bereaksi. Kemudian lama-kelamaan … beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai tidak bisa digerakkan dengan benar."

Izuku tercekat. Tiba-tiba kalimat Shouto yang beberapa hari lalu sempat mengganggunya muncul kembali di benak pemuda itu.

"…. _Kalau saja suatu saat tangan kananku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi dipakai, aku mungkin akan kesulitan jika tidak terbiasa_."

 _Jadi ini maksudnya waktu itu?_

"Dan sekarang sudah separah ini, prosesnya berlangsung sangat cepat, dan semakin lama semakin cepat. Suatu saat nanti, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang tidak bisa digerakkan … dia mungkin juga akan kesulitan untuk bernapas. Saat itu, aku benar-benar nyaris putus asa, hingga aku mencari dan memohon padamu untuk menyembuhkan Shouto meskipun sebelumnya dia sudah menolak aku melakukan itu ….

"Tapi kemudian aku tak sengaja mendengar obrolan kalian saat itu, ketika Shouto mengatakan alasannya tidak ingin kautolong, aku memutuskan untuk menerima pendapatnya. Menghormati keputusannya … dan berhenti menuntutmu. Jadi … maaf sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini ya, Midoriya-kun."

"Rei-san …." Izuku tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Wanita di hadapannya mulai menangis, tetapi Izuku yang saat ini juga sangat terkejut tidak yakin ia berada dalam posisi yang bisa menenangkan orang lain, sementara dirinya sendiri juga sedang merasa kacau.

"Mungkin … memang sudah saatnya aku menyerah pada kondisi Shouto …."

Keputusasaan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata nyaris kosong itu membuat Izuku semakin merasa sesak. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa segalanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

#

"Todoroki-kun … kau mendengarku?" kata Izuku pada sosok yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia hanya sendirian di ruangan itu kini, Rei pergi entah ke mana beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Seharusnya Izuku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Dengan shouto yang berada di atas kasurnya, dan ia duduk di sebuah kursi kecil yang membuat punggungnya sakit. Mengatakan banyak hal pada Shouto meski kadang pemuda itu tak menanggapi ceritanya.

Benar, seharusnya Izuku sudah terbiasa.

Namun melihat kondisi Shouto yang berada di hadapannya saat ini membuat Izuku merasa tak sanggup menghadapinya. Sesak, takut ….

Bayangan sang ibu sebelum meninggal yang persis seperti saat ini membuat Izuku begitu takut, bahkan hingga ia tak berani untuk menangis. Izuku benar-benar tak ingin mengalami hal itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Mengapa hal buruk selalu saja terjadi?

"Todoroki-kun … aku tahu kau mendengarku," Izuku kembali mengajak Shouto bicara. "Apa kau marah karena aku tidak menjengukmu selama beberapa hari? Maafkan aku soal itu. Kautahu? Padahal aku sudah membawakan kue untuk menyuapmu agar kau tidak marah ….

"Dan aku pernah berjanji untuk membawakanmu sakura, 'kan? Lihat … aku membawannya. Aku sudah membawanya, jadi kau harus membuka matamu dan melihat ini. Aku sudah tiga kali jatuh dari kursi taman demi mendapatkan bunga ini, kautahu?

"Jika sakura terakhir sudah gugur … aku tidak tahu lagi apakah aku masih bisa membawakannya untukmu tahun depan—"

Suara Izuku tercekat di kerongkongan. Setitik air lolos dari sudut matanya. Meski ia belum lama berteman dengan pemuda itu, tetapi sungguh sesak dan menyakitkan ketika melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

Dan Izuku sadar, ia tak bisa lagi menggunakan _kosei_ -nya untuk menolong Shouto, sebab ia hanya memiliki sisa 5% lagi. Dengan kata lain jika ia menolong Shouto dengan _kosei_ -nya, maka dialah yang akan mati.

Izuku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

" _Nee_ , Todoroki-kun … bukankah kau akan sembuh agar aku bisa mengantarmu melihat laut?" Izuku mengeratkan genggamannya yang gemetar. "Cepat bangun … sialan!"

Izuku tidak tahu sejak kapan ia tertular mulut kasar Katsuki, ia juga tak yakin apakah dia pantas mengumpat di saat seperti ini, tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi sekarang.

Pemuda itu tertegun ketika mendapati setitik air mengalir pelan dari sudut mata sosok di hadapannya. Shouto yang biasanya dia kenal tidak akan pernah menangis, ia tahu benar hal itu. Apa mungkin hal ini terjadi sebab pemuda itu sedang berada di bawah kesadarannya?

Izuku tersenyum pedih. "Aku tahu kau mendengarku …."

#

Keadaan terlihat kacau ketika Izuku berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit di lain hari. Sekilas ia melihat seseorang yang dilarikan dengan terburu-buru oleh para dokter dan perawat. Izuku mendapati Rei bersama beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya—tunggu, ada Endeavor di sana. Apakah mereka keluarganya Shouto?

"Rei-sa—"

"Midoriya-kun!" Izuku terdiam ketika Rei tiba-tiba memeluknya, wanita itu menangis. "Shouto … dia—berhenti bernapas."

"…. hah?"

"Saat ini—"

"Ke mana mereka membawanya?!" potong Izuku cepat. Ia menatap wanita itu tak sabar.

Rei menunjuk ruangan yang berada tepat di ujung lorong. Izuku mengepalkan tangannya erat.

" _Nee_ , Rei-san,"—Izuku merogoh sesuatu dari saku dan menyerahkannya pada Rei—"jika Todoroki-kun sadar, tolong berikan ini untuknya. Katakan saja padanya, aku sudah berusaha menepati janji."

Wanita itu tertegun, Izuku berlari begitu saja meninggalkannya setelah berkata demikian.

Pemuda itu berlari menembus orang-orang, lantas mulai menggedor pintu dengan kalap ketika ia sampai di depan ruangan yang ia tuju. Ruangan di mana mereka membawa temannya.

"Buka! Tolong cepat buka pintunya!" pekiknya tanpa peduli orang-orang yang menatap aneh.

Seseorang membuka pintu dari dalam, menatapnya kesal. "Tolong jangan membuat keributan, dokter di dalam—"

"Biarkan aku masuk!" potong Izuku sembari menerobos masuk.

"Hei, Nak! Jangan—"

"Aku Izuku! Aku Izuku Midoriya, pemilik _One for All_! Lebih dari yang kalian lakukan, aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Kalian pasti tahu itu!" cecar Izuku cepat, membuat beberapa orang yang menahannya segera melepaskan dan mundur beberapa langkah. Membiarkannya masuk.

Izuku menghampiri Shouto dengan napas terengah, mengabaikan orang lain bahkan para dokter di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu sedikit menarik napas lega ketika mendapati tampaknya, Shouto masih belum benar-benar kehilangan nyawa.

"Kalian semua … bisakah keluar dari sini? Aku akan menyelesaikan ini," kata Izuku pelan. "Kembalilah kemari dalam sepuluh sampai lima belas menit lagi."

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang bergerak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Membuat Izuku mendengus kesal, tetapi masih berusaha sabar.

"Percayalah padaku …," katanya lagi. Hingga akhirnya mereka memilih mengalah.

Lagipula mereka cukup tahu siapa anak laki-laki yang sedang bicara pada mereka itu, dan mereka pun tahu seberapa kecil kemungkinan Shouto bisa disembuhkan.

Izuku kembali menghela napas ketika akhirnya tinggal ia berdua dengan Shouto dalam ruangan itu. Ditariknya tubuh yang terbaring di atas meja operasi ke dalam pelukan. Membiarkan pemuda itu bersandar padanya.

"Tolong jangan membenciku setelah ini, Todoroki-kun …," gumamnya lirih. "Aku merasa sudah menjanjikan banyak hal … tetapi sepertinya tidak semua bisa kupenuhi. Kadang hidup memang tidak terduga, ya?

"Padahal aku sedikit membencimu ketika pertama kali bertemu. Maaf ya? Hehe."

Izuku menutup matanya. Membiarkan _kosei_ miliknya aktif untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu. Sebuah aura tipis mulai menguar dari tubuhnya, aura hangat yang kemudian bersinar kian terang.

" _Nee_ , Todoroki-kun …,"—Izuku mengeratkan pelukannya—"ini yang terakhir, jadi … tolong jaga _nyawaku_ baik-baik ya ….

"Maafkan aku …, selamat tinggal."

Bersamaan dengan auranya yang kembali menipis dan perlahan memudar, napas Izuku melemah. Tepat ketika napas terakhirnya terlepas, Shouto perlahan membuka matanya.

Sosok Izuku yang memeluknya adalah hal pertama yang didapati Shouto ketika ia membuka mata. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Shouto untuk tersadar sepenuhnya dan memahami keadaan. Ia menghela napas lirih ketika menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya, ia tetap diselamatkan oleh _kosei_ milik Izuku.

Namun Shouto cukup sadar diri, ia tahu dirinya tak seharusnya marah pada Izuku meski pemuda itu melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Bagaimanapun, temannya itu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah mendorong tubuh itu pelan.

"Midoriya … aku sudah baikan. Terima kasih. Kau bisa bangun sekarang," katanya sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Izuku.

Tak ada reaksi. Shouto menatap bingung ketika mulai merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Midoriya?" Ia kembali menepuk pundak Izuku, kali ini sedikit lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Mencoba mendapatkan respons.

Sesuatu yang melintas di pikirnya membuat Shouto menatap ngeri. Dengan hati-hati, dijauhkannya tubuh Izuku yang masih bersandar padanya. Ia kembali memanggil nama pemuda itu beberapa kali, meski tak juga mendapatkan reaksi.

Dan ketika akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tak lagi bernapas, Shouto mulai merasakan kedua tangannya gemetar.

"Jangan bercanda … Midoriya, ini tidak lucu," ujarnya takut. "Hei, Midoriya? Midoriya!"

Shouto benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia mengguncang tubuh yang tak lagi bernapas itu dengan kalap, berharap usahanya membuat Izuku kembali membuka mata, lantas tertawa dan mengatainya bodoh sebab dia hanya bercanda.

Namun nihil, tak ada apa pun yang terjadi.

"Midoriya, kau bodoh! Kaupikir apa yang sudah kaulakukan, hah?! Bangun!" pekiknya kalap. "Ada yang mendengarku?! Siapa pun! Tolonglah!"

Tubuh Izuku merosot dan terbaring ketika sejenak pegangannya melemah, membuat Shouto kini setengah menindih tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa itu, masih dalam usahanya yang ia tahu mustahil.

Shouto meremas kuat pakaian yang dikenakan Izuku, bersandar lemah menyembunyikan tangis di dadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejauh yang bisa Shouto ingat, ia sedang menangis untuk orang lain.

"Kau pernah berjanji akan menemaniku melihat laut jika aku sembuh 'kan? Kau belum menepati janjimu, Midoriya!

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Menolong orang juga ada batasnya. Kalau kau tidak menolong dirimu sendiri … tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu, bahkan aku.

"Kumohon bangunlah …."

#

Deru suara ombak memecah keheningan. Semilir angin membawa aroma lautan yang begitu menenangkan sementara gradasi kelabu mewarnai langit, menambah kesan suram di senja yang mulai beranjak malam.

Pemuda itu melangkah pelan menyusuri pesisir pantai berpasir putih, mengabaikan dinginnya angin laut di bulan Maret yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mati beku. Ia tampak tak begitu acuh pada sekitar, tatapannya lurus nyaris kosong, menerawang pada langit sementara langkahnya bergerak satu per satu dengan ritme yang beraturan.

Suara dering ponsel menarik pemuda itu dari lamunan. Ia merogoh saku, menatap sekilas sebuah nama yang muncul dalam panggilan di layar ponselnya dan menjawab.

" _Moshi-moshi_. Iya, aku masih di sini. Sudah pesan tiket, besok aku akan pulang," katanya, menjawab seseorang dari seberang _line_. "Apa? Tidak, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, kau terlalu khawatir Okaa-san."

Ia diam sebentar, mendengarkan perkataan dari ibunya yang menelpon, lantas tersenyum tipis. "Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin … melihat laut. Baiklah, kututup ya. Nanti kukabari lagi."

Ia menghela napas pelan. Sebuah suara samar-samar tertangkap telinganya ketika ia mengembalikan ponsel ke dalam saku, membuat pemuda itu—Shouto menoleh. Dan ia mendapati seorang wanita tua yang berusaha menyusulnya.

"Kau menjatuhkan sesuatu, Nak," kata wanita tua itu, ia menyerahkan sesuatu pada Shouto ketika berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

"A-ahh … syukurlah. Ini benda yang sangat penting. Terima kasih banyak." Shouto membungkuk penuh terima kasih.

"Oya? Kalau begitu simpanlah baik-baik, Nak." Wanita tua itu tersenyum lembut. "Apa itu tadi? Gantungan kunci?"

"Umn, terbuat dari kaca … dan di dalamnya adalah bunga sakura." Shouto tersenyum tipis menatap benda di genggamannya, tatapan sepasang iris _heterochrome_ itu sedikit sayu. "Seorang teman yang berharga memberikannya untukku …."

"Sakura ya …, sebentar lagi musim semi. Bunga itu akan bermekaran di mana-mana. Kau menyukai sakura?"

Shouto diam sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia mengalihkan sepasang netranya, menatap jauh ke arah langit. Sorot kesepian itu disembunyikan dengan sempurna oleh segaris senyum manis. Hela napas pelan menimbulkan uap di udara.

"Aku lebih suka tempat ini …," jawabnya setengah menggumam. "Langit yang luas di batas pandangmu ketika melihat laut adalah yang terbaik …."

 _Bukan begitu, Midoriya?_

 _ **End**_

* * *

 ** _Catatan penulis._**

 ** _Ahhahah ... oke, tolong jangan bunuh saya. :')_**

 ** _Tapi ku emang suka ending macam ini sih. Iya, hamba emang penulis jahat._ (゜▽゜) _/ditimpuk._**

 ** _Akhir kata, terima kasih banyaak, untuk siapa pun yang sudah menyempatkan mampir dan membaca meski ini FF gaje abis. Dan makaaasiih buat yang udah menyempatkan review. Kusayang kalian._ (●´ω｀●) _/hug hug._**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di tulisanku yang lain._**

 ** _Best regards, Sakyu._**


	6. Bonus

**_Bonus_**

 ** _Bakugou-san_**

 **Katsuki:** Kau gila, Deku. Tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanmu dan melakukan hal seperti ini. Dasar sinting!

 **Izuku:** Dengan begini setidaknya aku mendapat dua keuntungan. Aku bisa menolong orang-orang yang seharusnya kutolong, sekaligus menyembuhkan mentalku sendiri. Bukankah ini bagus, Bakugou-san?

 **Katsuki:**... (Berhenti melangkah)

 **Izuku:** Bakugou-san?

 **Katsuki:**...

 **Izuku:** K-kacchan?

 **Katsuki:**... (Brain freeze)

* * *

 ** _Tuntutan Naskah_**

 **Izuku:** (Berpikir sejenak) Bisa dibilang, ini kemampuanku. Sejauh ini semua orang yang kutolong selalu berhasil sembuh, jadi kuharap hal ini juga berhasil untuk Todoroki-kun. Rei-san sungguh ingin melihatmu sembuh, aku pun begitu, jadi aku akan mengusahakannya.

 **Shouto:** (Menatap Izuku dengan mata berbinar) Sungguh? Itu hebat sekali, Midoriya-san! Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kausembuhkan?

 **Izuku:**... Todoroki-kun, ternyata kau bisa berekspresi selain datar. (Menangis terharu)

 **Shouto:** Midoriya, ini tuntutan naskah.-_-

* * *

 _ **Putri Tidur**_

Sebelah tangan Izuku terangkat. Ia tak tahan untuk mengusik helai rambut berbeda warna milik Shouto. Mengelusnya lembut selama beberapa saat. Izuku memang dasarnya menyukai anak-anak, dan ekspresi kekanakkan di wajah Shouto yang tengah terlelap sedikit membuat Izuku melunak.

 **Izuku:** Kurasa kalau sekarang tidak masalah?

 **Minoru:** Benar itu, benar! Cepat cium dan bangunkan dia seperti seorang putri tidur.

 **Izuku:** (Kaget) Mi-mineta-kun, sejak kapan kau di situ? (Menatap horor)

 **Shouto:** (Bangun dari tidur dan melempar Minoru ke luar jendela pakai balok es)

* * *

 _ **Tidak Keberatan**_

 **Ochako:** (Menghela napas dan menatap Izuku penuh pengertian) Hubungan antara dua laki-laki itu pasti akan jauh lebih sulit, Deku-kun. Tapi aku akan mendukung apa pun keputusanmu selama kau bahagia, jadi—

 **Izuku:** SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN ITU!

 **Ochako:** (Membekap telinga) Baik, baik, maafkan aku ... tapi sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan juga sih kalau kau dan Todoroki-kun. Aku bisa mengambil foto kalian untuk dijual ke para fangirl di luar sana dan menambah penghasilan. (Membayangkan berlari di antara hujan uang)

 **Izuku:** Uraraka-san? ಠ_ಠ

* * *

 _ **Emosi**_

 **Izuku** : Todoroki-kun suka sekali menatap ke luar sana, ya? Apa di sana ada sesuatu yang menarik?

 **Shouto:** (Menghela napas) Aku tidak yakin apakah sungguh ada hal menarik di luar sana, tetapi sesekali aku ingin melihatnya kalau bisa. Sejak kecil aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah, melatih kosei bersama pria tua yang menyebut dirinya ayahku itu. (Mulai emosi) Tidak di canon, tidak di FF, pria tua itu benar-benar selalu saja menghancurkan kesempatanku untuk hidup seperti anak-anak normal. Mengesalkan sekali! Aku ingin membekukan jenggot panasnya itu! (Shouto membekukan kain selimut di genggamannya)

 **Izuku:** (Mundur selangkah) To-todoroki-kun ... kau terbawa emosi ...

* * *

 ** _Belum Saatnya_**

Izuku berdiri di kursi taman, berusaha meraih bunga sakura di atasnya.

 **Izuku:** Se-sedikit ... lagi ...

Handphone Izuku berdering. Izuku tersentak kaget dan jatuh ke tanah.

 **Izuku:** (Mengangkat telepon) Oba-san ... ini belum saatnya kau menelpon. T^T

* * *

 _ **Bakugou-san (2)**_

Izuku sedang menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit ketika didapatinya Katsuki tengah duduk di kursi yang ada di depan salah satu ruangan.

 **Izuku:** (Setengah berlari menghampiri Katsuki) Bakugou-san!

 **Katsuki:**... Siapa kau? ಠ_ಠ (Menarik diri)

 **Izuku:** Kacchan, kau ini kenapa? (¯―¯٥)

* * *

 ** _Terpukul_**

 **Izuku:** (Menggedor pintu) Buka! Tolong cepat buka pintunya!

 **Figuran 1:** Tolong ja―BUGH! (Tersundul(?) tabokan Izuku)

 **Izuku:** (Panik) AAAAAAAAAAAA! MA-MAAFKAN AKU! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

* * *

 _ **Bangun**_

 **Shouto:** Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Menolong orang juga ada batasnya. Kalau kau tidak menolong dirimu sendiri … tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu, bahkan aku. Kumohon bangunlah ….

 **Izuku:**...

 **Shouto:** Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan membekukanmu sekarang juga!

 **Izuku:** ಠ_ಠ! (Bangun dan mundur secepat kilat)

 **Shouto:** (Menatap datar) Wah, kau benar-benar bangun.

 **Izuku:** Todoroki-kun, jangan mengatakan hal seram dan di luar naskah begitu. T^T

* * *

 _ **Bakugou-san (3)**_

 **Izuku:** Nee, Kacchan. Kenapa kau selalu bereaksi aneh setiap kupanggil Bakugou-san?

 **Katsuki:** Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu, sialan?

 **Izuku:** Bukannya apa sih, hanya saja ... kautahu? Sepertinya panggilan itu berasa lebih normal, sebab memanggilmu Kacchan kadang mengingatkanku seperti anak kecil sedang memanggil seorang ibu-ibu.

 **Katsuki:**... Kemari kau, biar kuledakkan kepalamu!

* * *

 _ **Seandainya**_

 **Shouto:** Midoriya, seandainya cerita ini terjadi di dunia nyata, apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan melakukan itu untukku?

 **Izuku:** Bisa jadi begitu ... kurasa?

 **Shouto:** Kenapa?

 **Izuku:** (Blushing) I-itu ... tidak mungkin aku membiarkan temanku mati sementara aku bisa menolong, kan? (´▽｀)

 **Shouto:**... Midoriya, kau ini bodoh. (Terharu) Tapi aku menyayangimu. (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **Izuku:**... Hah? Σ(･ิ¬･ิ)

* * *

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Entahlah ini apaan. Garing bat. Iseng-iseng doang daripada cuma apdetan kosong. Aslinya mah buat balesin komentar aja sebab ku terlalu mager balas satu per satu di PM. /ditabok.**_

 ** _Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyaak, buat semua yang sudah mampir dan membaca. Terlebih buat yg udah mereview. Kusayang kaliaan._** **(●´ω｀●** **)**

 **Best regards, Sakyu.**

* * *

 **hanazawa kay:** Maafkan aku, Nak. Tapi ini tuntutan naskah. (｡•́︿•̀｡) /ngeles mode on.

Dan di platform sebelah, ku emang udah punya catetan sbg penulis jahat dari dulu2 sih. Nyehheh.

Btw, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai. (●´ω｀●) /hug hug.

 **julyciouss:** Kalo Shouto yg mati, nanti Izuku-nya yg makin miris. Weit, tapi siapa pun yg mati bakal sama aja sih. (｡•́︿•̀｡) /hug hug TodoDeku.

Ku malah dari awal mikirnya ide cerita ini udah ngaco, tapi daripada ntar ilang, ditulis aja seadanya. Lagian kupikir lucu juga kalo konsepnya One for All diubah gitu. Tapi masih mending sih, kagak main nyosor2 kayak Recovery Girl. Ku bisa bayangkan bakal mengarah ke mana ceritanya kalo macam itu. Wkakakakakak. XD /disiram holy water.

Makasih banyaaakk, udah mampir dan membaca sampai selesai. (●´ω｀●) /hug hug.

 **agapple:** Maafkan daku, tapi alur ceritanya emang mengarah ke sana. (｡•́︿•̀｡) /halah, ngeles kau.

Wkakakakakak. Ini FF dari awal udah kutulis sampai tamat sih, makanya bisa apdet cepat. Kalo biasanya mah, apdetanku leletnya ngalah2in bekicot ngitarin stadion. XD

Aku suka cerita yg manis2 tapi endingnya nyelekit sih, jadilah mereka kayak begitu. Kapan2 deh yak, coba bikin yg hepi2 kalo ada idenya dan sedang ga males. (゜▽゜) /oi.

Kalo soal "Bakugou-san", percayalah, aku yg nulis pun gabisa ga mikir yg aneh2 tiap Izuku manggil begitu. Wkakakakk. XD

Makasih banyak sudah mampir membaca dan mereview yaak. (´•ω•｀) /hug hug.

 **Xi-U00:** Err ... (゜▽゜) /sodorin selotip dan lem buat nempelin kokoro yg retak.

Wahh, main ke sini aja. Di tempatku tinggal, jalan2 dari ujung ke ujung nemunya laut melulu. XD /heh

Terima kasih banyaaakk, sudah membaca dan mereview. (´▽｀) /bow.

 **flowercrown07:** MAKASIH JUGA UDAH BACA SAMPAI SELESAI DAN REVIEW. KUSAYANG KAMU!

Sekian. (´•ω•｀) /plak!

 **MiraRose04:** Aihh ... (｡•́︿•̀｡) /kumpulin kepingan hati Mira-san yg hancur.

Makasih banyaaakk, sudah mampir dan membaca fanfic gajeku sampai selesai. Terima kasih juga untuk komentarmu yg manis. (●´ω｀●) /hug hug.


End file.
